wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Surf, Sand and Sun/Transcript
''NOTE: This transcript is incomplete'' Sam: (singing) Anthony's here and Jeff is, too Murray's here and so are you Follow the story and help us through Sometimes what happens is up to you. (arriving at the beach to the Other Wiggles and Henry the Octopus) Here's our friend, Henry the Octopus. Henry: Hello, everyone, it's good to see you. Anthony: Henry lives under the sea with the other sea creatures but sometimes, he comes to visit us. Henry: And here I am today. Sam: I'm not sure if you've noticed that Henry has 8 tentacles. See? (counting Henry's tentacles while the screen shows the animated numbers) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8. Jeff: And when he's in the water, he uses them all for swimming. Henry: But when I'm on the land, they just wave around like this. (waving his tentacles around while gurgling) Murray: I wonder what it would be like to swim with 8 tentacles? When I swim, I only use 4 tentacles. Jeff, Sam and Anthony: 4 TENTACLES?!? Murray: Oh no, not 4 tentacles. I mean 2 arms and 2 legs like this. (swimming with his 2 arms and 2 legs) Henry: Oh, I think it might be difficult to swim with only 4 tentacles. Wags: (arriving) G'day, everyone, I'm Wags the Dog. The Wiggles: Hello, Wags! Sam: Wags, we've been talking about swimming. Wags: I like swimming. Murray: Wags uses his 4 legs to swim. Wags: Ruff! Sam: And we're wondering what it might be like to swim with 8 tentacles like Henry. Jeff: If we were in pairs, we could see what it might be like. We'd each have 2 legs. Uh, we'll make that 4 legs. (waving his arms) Come on, Murray. Murray: Sure, Jeff, and we've got 4 arms. That makes 8 altogether. (Jeff and Murray wave their arms as tentacles.) Wags: (laughing) You look very funny. Jeff: I don't think that would be very easy somehow. Hmm, perhaps we're better off with 2 arms and 2 legs. Murray: I think so, too. Wags: And my 4 legs are just fine for walking and running and swimming. Henry: And I'm better off with 8 tentacles, especially when I'm swimming in the sea. Murray: So people have 2 legs. Sam: And birds do, too. Jeff: Then Wags have 4 legs. Wags: Ruff! (crawling with his 4 legs) Sam: Actually, there's lots of animals with 4 legs. There's cats, lions, tigers, elephants, reindeer, wombats and many more. Murray: And Henry has 8 tentacles. They're sort of like legs. Henry: Spiders have 8 legs and crabs have ten. Sam: Hmm, are there any creatures with 6 legs? Hmm. (to the others) Hey guys, wait a wiggly minute. (leaves the others alone and sings) Let's take a moment to see what's passed Keep following the story until the last Help us out, it's easy to do What happens next? It's up to you (arriving back to the others) Do you know what creatures have 6 legs? Insects! Ants, butterflies, beetles. 6 legs, I forgot about that! Well done. (to the others) Hey guys, insects have 6 legs. Anthony: Come on, let's be ants. We need 6 legs. Here's 2. Murray: Here's 2 more, that's 4. Jeff: And 2 more, that's 6. Anthony: Antennas up, let's go. (Anthony, Murray and Jeff walk like an ant but abruptly fall down.) Sam: Oh, it looks hard to get all 6 legs to work together. It's probably easier to use the legs that we have. 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 legs. That was a lot of fun. (singing) Anthony's here and Jeff is, too Murray's here and so are you You followed the story and helped us through We had fun and we hope you did, too Category:Transcripts Category:2008 Category:Unfinished Transcripts